Земля-199999
, известная в мультиверсе как — одна из самых известных и крупных вселенных/френчайзов Marvel, главной особенностью которой является тесная связь каждого произведения с остальными. Первым фильмом по френчайзу стал «Железный человек», выпущенный 14 апреля 2008 года. Фильмы по вселенной продолжают выходить и по сей день. В 2009 году известная во всём мире компания The Walt Disney Company покупает Marvel, после чего начинает вести работу над кинематографической вселенной Marvel и становится дистрибьютором фильмов френчайза. С 2011 по 2014 на официальных DVD-дисках в качестве дополнительных материалов входили несколько короткометражных роликов «Marvel One-Shots». 24 сентября 2013 года на телеканале ABC состоялась премьера телесериала «Агенты Щ.И.Т.», после успеха которого Disney начинает искать шоураннеров для ещё нескольких телесериалов по вселенной. Так, помимо «Агентов Щ.И.Т.» на ABC также состоялся показ сериала «Агент Картер», на телеканале также ожидаются сериалы «Особо опасные» и «Контроль последствий»; в 2013 году было подтверждено, что на онлайн видеосервисе будут показаны сериалы «Сорвиголова», «Джессика Джонс», «Люк Кейдж», «Железный кулак» и «Защитники»; на дочернем канале ABC, известном как Freeform, в 2017 году состоится премьера сериала «Плащ и Кинжал». Во время работы над вторым сезоном «Сорвиголовы» было сказано, что ведётся работа над отдельным сериалом про Карателя, однако позднее подразделение Marvel Television, отвечающее за сериалы по комиксам Marvel позднее сообщает, что у администрации нет заинтересованности о сериале об этом персонаже. С 2009 года на свет стали выходить серии комиксов, развивающие сюжет комиксов и сериалов. Появления История Во вселенной произошло множество различных событий. Чтобы узнать подробнее о каком-либо событии перейдите на странице определённого произведения по вселенной. Альтернативные версии В мультиверсе существует несколько вселенных, которые являются альтернативной версией Земли-199999. Данные альтернативные вариации Земли-199999 на данный момент не получили официального и даже неофициального названия. Ниже указаны произведения, события которых происходят в аналогичной вселенной. Видеоигры Предположительно, события видеоигр по мотивам фильмов кинематографической вселенной Marvel происходят в одной вселенной. Эта гипотеза ещё не подтверждена. *«Iron Man» *«The Incredible Hulk» *«Iron Man 2» *«Thor: God of Thunder» *«Captain America: Super Soldier» *«Iron Man 3: The Official Game» *«Thor: The Dark World — The Official Game» *«Captain America: The Winter Soldier — The Official Game» Комикс-адаптации События комиксов-адаптаций фильмов кинематографической вселенной Marvel происходят в одной вселенной. В данной альтернативной вселенной события схожи с теми, что представлены в фильмах, однако они имеют несколько отличий. *«Iron Man: I am Iron Man!» *«Iron Man 2 Adaptation» *«Thor Adaptation» *«Captain America: The First Avenger Adaptation» *«The Avengers Adaptation» *«Captain America: Civil War Prelude» Новеллизации Вероятно, события оригинальных новеллизаций происходят в одной вселенной. *«Iron Man» *«The Incredible Hulk: Movie Novelization» *«Iron Man 2» Прочее *«Iron Man: The Price of Doing Business» *«Iron Man: Teen Novelization» *«Iron Man: The Junior Novel» *«Iron Man: A New Hero» *«Iron Man: I am Iron Man» *«The Incredible Hulk: A Hero Called the Hulk» *«The Incredible Hulk: Larger Than Life!» *«Iron Man 2: The Official Movie Storybook» *«Iron Man 2: The Junior Novel» *«Iron Man 2: Iron Man's Friends and Foes» *«Iron Man 2: Meet the Black Widow» *«Iron Man 2: Iron Man vs. Whiplash» *«Iron Man 2: Iron Man Fights Back» *«Iron Man 2: Forewarned is Four-Armed!» *«Thor: Junior Novel» *«Thor: Movie Storybook» *«Thor: Heroes & Villains» *«Thor: From Asgard to Earth» *«Thor: Attack on Asgard» *«Сaptain America: The First Avenger» *«Captain America: The First Avenger — Movie Storybook» *«Captain America: The First Avenger — America's Secret Weapon» *«Captain America: The First Avenger — The Hydra Files» *«Captain America: The First Avenger — Operation: Super-Soldier» *«Captain America: The First Avenger — The Great Escape» *«The Avengers Assemble» *«The Avengers: Movie Storybook» *«The Avengers: Battle Against Loki» *«The Avengers: The S.H.I.E.L.D. Files» *«Thor: The Dark World» *«Guardians of the Galaxy: The Junior Novel» *«Avengers: Age of Ultron Episode 0» *«The Avengers: Cutting Edge» *«Avengers: Age of Ultron — The Junior Novel» *«Captain America: Civil War — The Junior Novel» *«Captain America: Civil War — The Rise of Crossbones» *«Captain America: Civil War — Escape from Black Panther» *«Captain America: Civil War — Choose a Side!» *«Captain America: Civil War — Captain America versus Iron Man» *«Captain America: Civil War — We Are the Avengers» *«Captain America: Civil War — Avengers Declassified» См. также *Список фильмов Marvel *Категория:Персонажи Земли-199999 *Категория:Места Земли-199999 *Категория:Организации Земли-199999 *Категория:Предметы Земли-199999 Примечания en:Earth-199999 6 Категория:Вселенные фильмов Категория:Вселенные сериалов Категория:Активные вселенные